Lipstick Jungle
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: The world of make-up is a wilderness to Gibbs. Good thing he's got Jenny as his guide. Jibbs. One-shot.


A/N: I don't know where this came from, but I spent a lot of time pouring over fun lipstick colors on the MAC website (all these colors are real and exist!). I'm just happy I can still write Jibbs, as lately I've been on a serious Abbey/Jed (from The West Wing) kick.

This is really a drabble more than anything else, but it's something. Don't expect anything Jibbs-related within the next couple weeks; my muse is focused on The West Wing for now, and with graduation only two weeks from Sunday, things are slowly getting hectic. Bear with me; I know I'm a pain.

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything, sadly.

* * *

He was fascinated by the way she put her lipstick on.

He watched her pucker her lips, pouting almost as she applied the make-up to them. She slid the lipstick smoothly around her mouth, smearing the color across those sinful lips. Smacking them together she wiped away the color that had bled off of her lips away, blotting the rest of the lipstick with a tissue.

She caught his eyes in the mirror, the emerald green irises flickering in amusement at his rapture.

"Enjoying the show?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He swallowed, caught. "You could always help me pick out a shade, you know."

His eyes widened, and he couldn't stop himself from nodding. She grinned, the pink she'd smeared on her lips gleaming in the light from her vanity.

Jenny pulled the tray that held her lipsticks forward, motioning for him to come closer. He stood behind her, leaning over her shoulder, her back pressing against his thighs as she allowed him to peruse the selection.

He pulled out a bright red first, watching as she took the tip and tugged off the cap, twisting it to reveal the make-up.

"Vegas Volt," she said, reading the name off the bottom. He watched silently as she applied the color quickly, heart beating in his chest as he struggled to remain in control. She turned to model for him, lips smeared in the bright red, almost matching her hair.

He couldn't help himself; he dropped his mouth to hers, unable to resist the pull from her ruby- or rather, Vegas- red lips. When he pulled away she shot him a sultry look, making him groan under his breath.

"I take it you enjoy Vegas?" she asked, voice dropping a pitch or two lower than usual, and his groin tightened against his will. "Where to next, Jethro?"

He paid more attention to the name of the lipsticks this time; his second selection was from a place they'd visited together.

"Russian Red?" she asked, taking the tube after wiping away the remnants of Vegas Volt. She applied this color more slowly, the bluish-red staining her lips to make it look as though she'd just sucked on a strawberry or a blueberry. He swallowed hard, desperately trying to think about anything other than her lips on his skin; dead puppies, Ducky doing the cancan, Mrs. Mallard sleeping naked- ah, that did the trick.

"How many colors you got, Jen?" he asked hoarsely, clearing his throat as he ran his thumb over her lips, smearing the color onto her lips a little more.

"Around twenty or so," she replied, watching as he swallowed again, eyes looking almost panicked. "Why, don't think you'll make it through all of them, Jethro?"

He didn't answer; just rummaged around, selecting another tube, this time because the name caught his eye.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" Jenny asked, a knowing smirk twisting up her wiped-clean lips. Applying the light brown color to her lips, she turned to him with an upturned eyebrow. "Fresh Brew look good to you, Jethro?"

He didn't answer; he covered her mouth with his again, groaning as he tasted the left-over coffee on her tongue. It added to the brown stain on her lips, and he wasn't prepared for her to push him away, breaking the kiss.

"We have more places to visit, don't we?" she asked in a breathless voice, the low v of her shirt giving him quite a view with her heaving chest. Struggling to draw his attention away from her breasts he selected another tube at random, shoving it into her hands and swallowing as she opened it, revealing a deep, dark blue-brown color. She smoothed it over her lips evenly after she'd wiped up the muddy remnants of Fresh Brew, darkening the skin and making him swallow again, hard.

"Damn, Jen," he rasped, finding it noticeably more difficult to contain the arousal coursing through his bloodstream. She grinned wickedly, green eyes flashing as she pulled him closer, lips meeting his, traveling down his jaw and leaving her mark.

"Want to know what color you picked?" she asked, voice low in his ear. He held in the groan as best he could, only half-succeeding. "_Sin_."

He worked hard to hold back the groan this time, though it was more difficult than he thought was necessary. He groped blindly through the lipstick tubes, picking one up and glancing at the name, eyes widening slightly before a smirk slid over his lips. Jenny's eyebrows furrowed, questions in her eyes. He handed her the tube, watching as she read the label and a smirk of her own slid onto her mouth.

"Nice choice, Jethro," she said, wiping away what remained of Sin from her mouth and began to apply the dark pink of the new lipstick over her lips. She did it slowly, deliberately; they both knew this color would be the final one- once they'd read the name, it had been sealed.

She turned to him once it was done, her lips dark pink and sensual, puckered in that pout that made his blood rush south.

"Naked Paris suits you, Jen," he said, pulling her to her feet and tangling his hand in her thick red curls, tilting her head back so he could angle his mouth over hers. "What do you say we get naked ourselves and recreate Paris?"

"I just changed the sheets," she said in lieu of reply, and his low chuckle was all the response he needed before their lips met, the dark pink smearing against his skin.

But he didn't care; he liked when Jen left her lipstick on him.

Especially when he got to pick the color.


End file.
